


Yippee Ki-Gay

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [58]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Time, Humor, POV Wuntch, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re a fan of roleplaying. I’m not particularly adept, but I suppose I can assimilate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yippee Ki-Gay

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Sophia/Wuntch, such a Gruber](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6000716#t6000716).

“So you’re a fan of roleplaying,” Madeline says, enjoying the soothing feeling of Sophia curling into her embrace after an especially satisfying bout of pre-workday lovemaking. “I’m not particularly adept, but I suppose I can assimilate.”

Sophia glances up. She might go a bit red in the face, but Madeline is also quite certain that she’s still settling down from her post-orgasmic excitement. “Roleplaying?”

Madeline cards her fingers through Sophia’s hair. She’d like a celebratory Virginia Slim, but she’s certainly not going to stoop to Raymond Holt levels of vice—anymore. “If memory serves, Gruber is a character from the action film _Die Hard._ I do hope you find me as ruthless and clever in comparison rather than your calling of his name spelling a romantic desire for the late Alan Rickman.”

Sophia groans, burying her head under the covers. “Ugh, just shoot me now.”

“If I shot you, I couldn’t possibly make love to you again,” Madeline says, and decides then to give in to desire, reaching into her bedside table for her pack and lighter. “A conflict of interest for certain.” She raises an eyebrow. “Unless that forbidden factor is erotic for you?”

“Let’s just go with that,” Sophia says, voice muffled.

Madeline can’t help but grin. “Then I suppose you won’t mind if we keep this little relationship a secret.”

After a pause, Madeline feels Sophia’s hand creep up her leg. “Such a Gruber thing to say,” she murmurs, her lips tracing a path up Madeline’s thigh.


End file.
